


Really?

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alec and Izzy are sibling goals, F/M, Hinted Immortal husbands, Izzy is expecting, M/M, One big happy growing family, Soft Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Alec and Izzy have always been incredibly close. Izzy is ready to share some news with her big brother who surprisingly has some news of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve said in earlier fics that I’m a huge supporter of Alec and Izzy’s relationship. They have a beautiful sibling bond and I think it is something that isn’t showcased enough so when this idea popped up, I had to write it.

Growing up, Izzy had always gone to Alec with everything. Questions about rune studies, aches and pains, exciting news, love interests, anything worth talking about in the slightest was worthy of confiding in her big brother. 

Once she started training, Izzy would regularly have a sore right side from using her whip so much. As soon as Alec picked up on it, he would pull her into his room after dinner and have her lay down. He would put her head in his lap and massage her side to help her pain. 

It quickly became a routine for them. A few nights a week, Alec would see Izzy holding her side or just tired coming back from patrol so he would guide her to his room and curl up together. This also became their time to talk about everything they needed to. All important life confessions came from this position.

Alec came out to Izzy. Izzy found out that Dad was cheating on Mom. Izzy was attending mundane meetings for drug addiction. Simon proposed. Alec bought a ring for Magnus. And now, Izzy had another confession for her big brother so naturally she found herself curled up in his lap for the first time since Alec returned from his honeymoon.

They were alone at Alec and Magnus’ loft on the balcony daybed. Magnus went to catch up with Catarina so the Lightwood siblings had a few hours to themselves.

“And of course, Jace left the security reports to the last minute so I had Clary in my office trying to distract me this morning while he finished them. As if the two weeks I was gone weren’t enough,” Alec rambled with a laugh. He shifted slightly to set his drink back on the table and noticed Izzy hold her side when he moved. “Hermana, is your side hurting you? Did you train this morning?”

Izzy felt her face flush at her brother’s attentiveness. She ran her hand up and down her side. “Big brother, I need to tell you something.” 

“Iz, are you hurt? Why didn’t you say anything?!” Alec rushed out as he moved her hand away to check her abdomen for injuries.

Izzy grabbed his hand and held it in hers tightly. “Alec, calm down. I’m not hurt.” She felt his relieved breath on her face as he bent down to kiss her forehead. She smiled before turning to look up at him. “But there is something I need to show you.” 

“Izzy-“ Alec started but stopped when she moved his hand down to her lower stomach, resting it on a barely-there bump. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw the look in his watery eyes when he realized what she was hinting at. “Isabelle...”

Izzy felt her own tears fall when her brother leaned down and started talking to her belly as he moved his thumb back and forth gently. “Hey there, little one. It’s your Uncle Alec. You are going to be so loved and protected. Your Mama here is going to be the best you could ever ask for, trust me.”

“You are going to be an amazing uncle, big brother,” Izzy said as she took his hand back in her own. “Which is why Simon and I want you to be the baby’s Godfather.” 

Alec’s eyes widened as he looked back to meet Izzy’s loving gaze. “Really?” he whispered out in surprise.

“Yes, really. I couldn’t think of anyone better, Alec,” Izzy replied as she sat up to pull Alec into a warm hug. 

“Thank you, baby sister. I’d be honored.” Alec held her close and kissed her forehead. He shifted again to move her legs into his lap as he began massaging her calves. “How is everything going? Have you been sick or in pain?”

Izzy smiled again at her brother’s ever loving nature and his apparent ability to read her mind. “Actually, my legs have been sore for the last week. The nausea comes and goes but nothing too bad so far.”

“Mom always said her legs hurt with you and Max so I figured you might carry the pain like her,” Alec said as he moved to stand up. He offered her a hand and pulled her up off the daybed. “Come on, I’ll make you some pancakes.”

“With blueberries!?” Izzy asked excitedly. She quickly found a seat at the kitchen counter as she watched Alec walk into his bedroom. 

“And whipped cream!” Alec called back making Izzy smile. He walked back to her with a navy hoodie in his hands, her favorite thing of Alec’s to wear. 

She pulled the sweatshirt over her head and curled the sleeves around her hands, cuddling into it. “You are the best.”

They spent the next hour talking about all things baby while sharing Alec’s famous pancakes. They talked about Izzy’s new limited missions, the baby’s gender, possibly moving into Alec and Magnus’ building, telling the rest of the family since Alec is the only who knows outside of Izzy and Simon. 

The front door opening broke their conversation as they listened for Magnus. “Alexander?”

“In the kitchen, baby,” Alec called and was met with a kiss from husband a minute later. 

“Isabelle, I didn’t know you were still here. I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Magnus said as he leaned over to kiss Izzy on the cheek. 

Izzy smiled and shared a look with Alec. “Don’t worry, we were just catching up. Just some things that happened while you were out honeymooning.” 

Magnus smiled and leaned against Alec who had put an arm around his waist. “Anything exciting with you, darling?”

Izzy smiled again and motioned for Alec to speak. “You sure, Iz?” Alec asked to which she nodded in response. “We are going to be uncles, Mags,” he said as Izzy put a hand on her stomach. 

Magnus gasped and pulled Izzy into his arms. “Congratulations Isabelle! You and Simon will be the most wonderful parents!”

“Thank you, Magnus, but I can think of two people who would beat us out as best parents some day,” Izzy replied while moving her loving gaze between the two.

Alec and Magnus shared a look that Izzy didn’t recognize and waited for an explanation. Alec took the hint and spoke up first. “We were going to wait until it actually came up, but since we are in a sharing mood today, we will tell you. Please keep it between us for now.”

“Of course, big brother. Thank you for trusting me with it.” Izzy took Alec’s hand on the kitchen counter as well as Magnus’ hoping for good news.

Magnus leaned closed into Alec and picked up the next part. “Before coming home after our honeymoon, we visited the Silent Brothers. When I was young, I was raised by the them as I had no where to go. Mundane orphanages aren’t keen on caring for warlock children.”

Alec and Izzy both tightened their holds on him before Alec continued. “We decided to speak to them about pre-approving as candidates to take in abandoned baby warlocks in the future. With our respective titles and reputations, the Silent Brothers agreed immediately.”

“Wait, take in meaning adopt?” Izzy asked with wide eyes.

Magnus and Alec shared the warmest smile Izzy had ever seen. It even beat their smiles during their wedding vows. “Yes, Isabelle,” Magnus replies, “the next baby warlock that is so unfortunately left behind will find a new home with Alexander and myself. We have blessings from the Clave already so the child would be officially ours when the time comes.”

Izzy felt her tears returning. “Really?”

Alec reached over and wiped her tears. “Really, Iz. Someday, you will be the most badass auntie ever.”

“I’m not lying, you two will truly be the best parents ever. I can’t wait to see you build a family together,” Izzy said as she got out of her chair to give them both proper hugs. 

After a few more conversations, Izzy headed out and Alec pulled Magnus to bed. “Do you think Izzy is right, Mags?”

“Right about what, darling?”

“That we will be the best parents?”

“Alexander, I think our future child will be the luckiest creature to exist with you as their father,” Magnus admitted as he pulled Alec into bed.

Alec felt the breath leave his lungs for a few seconds at Magnus’ words. “Really?”

“Really, angel. I’m excited to see a little one of our own in your arms someday.”

“You are going to be an incredible father too, Magnus,” Alec whispered into Magnus’ hair as he cuddled up to him. 

Magnus smiled and rested his back deeper into Alec’s chest. “I love you, Alexander and I can’t wait to raise a family together.”

Alec found himself overcome with warmth and emotion. In the near future, he is going to start a family with his soulmate. His husband who he gets to stay beside for the rest of time. He tightened his grip around Magnus’ waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I love you too, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be a oneshot, but then this idea came to me and I couldn't pass up writing it.

Izzy sat at Alec’s desk trying to get comfortable in his desk chair. Alec was called to Idris for an emergency panel with the council wanting his opinion for the current problems in London between the Nephilim and Vampires. The decision to go was a stressful one for Alec to make because Izzy’s due date is three days away and they estimated the panel would last two to three days. Not only was Alec adamant that he was present for the birth, but he didn’t want Izzy to have to handle the Institute while he was away as she was his second in command. 

Izzy, being the good sister and good second in command that she was, convinced Alec to go and that she could handle it which is why she found her heavily pregnant self struggling to find a spot to relax in Alec’s office. She huffed a sigh as she anchored herself to the desk and pulled herself to her feet. She let out a small yelp of pain and fell back into the chair. 

“Iz! I heard that, what’s wrong?” Jace yelled from the down the hall, his voice getting closer as he ran into Alec’s office. 

“J, help me get to the infirmary. My water just broke,” Izzy said through gritted teeth as a contraction rippled across her abdomen. 

Jace came to her side and helped her up, walking by her side with an arm around her waist and offering his free hand for her to hold. He was offering supportive words when he saw his wife down the hall. “Clary, go let the infirmary know that Izzy is on her way and call Simon. We’re having a baby!” 

Izzy let out a small laugh as Clary ran down the hall towards the medical wing. “Jace...I...what about-”

“I’ll call him, Iz. He’ll be here,” Jace answered before she even finished her statement. He moved her through the hall as quickly as he could. Within minutes, Izzy was hooked up to all the necessary machines and in a gown. Clary and Jace stood in the hall waiting for Simon while the medics checked Izzy’s progress. 

Simon arrived quickly and they were informed that Izzy was only three centimeters dilated and had awhile to go. They called Magnus who came as soon as he was finished with a client who took turns with Jace calling Alec, trying to get through while he was obviously still in meetings. Magnus had sat beside Izzy opposite of Simon offering his support in place of his husband while Jace and Clary sat in the room and kept Izzy talking to keep her mind off the pain. 

After six hours, Izzy had only moved to four centimeters and was in a considerable amount of pain. They still hadn’t been able to contact Alec directly. Jace had been informed by Alec’s assistant that he had not left the panel since six that morning and Alec had led the discussion most of the day calling out everything the London Institute was doing wrong. While proud of his brother, Jace was adamant with the assistant that the minute she could step in, Alec needed to call him back. 

Another hour passed and Izzy had moved maybe half a centimeter while holding Magnus’ hand and Simon doting over her. A strong contraction hit and she rolled to her side with a whimper of pain. “Can you try calling Alec again?” Izzy whispered out into the room.

“Of course, dear,” Magnus answered as he wiped a tear away from her cheek with a curled finger. Simon massaged her lower back in an attempt to comfort her as well. When Magnus stepped away to call Alec, Jace stepped into his spot and held her hand while asking her questions about the baby to try and distract her. “I got his assistant again, but he’ll be here soon, Isabelle. I promise.” 

Izzy nodded and shut her eyes when another wave of pain hit. Simon leaned over and ran a hand through her hair. She curled towards her husband and told the others they could go talk a break for dinner. After some coaxing, it was just her and Simon in the room. “You’re not upset with me, right?” she asked with an unsure tone. 

“What, baby, of course not! You can’t control this, I will gladly sit here by your side until our girl is ready to make an appearance,” Simon answered with a kiss to her lips for reassurance. 

“No, not the labor, I meant...wanting Alec…” Izzy replied shakily. “I love you and you are doing everything right, but I just need my big brother. He’s always been here for everything when I needed him.”

Simon sat down and took her hand in his again while rubbing her side softly. “Iz, I would never be upset with you wanting your family, especially Alec. He loves you just as much as I do and I will always support your relationship with him. Plus, if I did get mad about it, Alec could easily kill me.” 

“Damn right, Lewis,” a man’s voice came from the doorway. Alec was there leaning up against the doorframe of the infirmary room.

“Speaking of the man himself, about time you showed up, Lightwood,” Simon said jokingly which got him a lighthearted glare in return. Alec came over and shook Simon’s hand before Simon stepped aside letting Alec take his spot. He told them he would go grab more ice chips for Izzy giving the siblings a moment alone.

Izzy turned towards the door at the sound of her brother’s voice. “Alec, you’re here,” she said softly with a hand stretched out towards him as her watery smile grew on her face. 

“Hey Iz, sorry I’m late,” Alec replied as he sat beside her on the bed. He took her hand and kissed her forehead. “How are you doing?” 

Izzy sat up slightly and curled into Alec’s chest causing him to immediately wrap his arms around her to support her weight. He swayed her slowly and massaged her lower back as he heard her start to cry into his shoulder. “I-It h-hurts so m-much, Al.” 

Alec shook off his few seconds of surprise at hearing his childhood nickname and just held her tighter. “Baby sister, you are so strong and so brave, you can do this, I promise. I’m so proud of you, Isabelle. I love you,” he whispered in her ear as he rocked her through another contraction. 

“I love you too, big brother. Thank you for being here with me,” Izzy replied with a sniff, trying to slow her tears. 

Alec kissed her forehead again and responded softly, “Always, Iz. Now, how’s it going? How far along are you?” 

Izzy sighed and gripped his arm with a quick breath through the pain. “Ugh, only four and half. I haven’t moved in hours, but the contractions are coming quicker now.” 

Simon came back to the door with two medics who came to check on Izzy’s progress, asking Alec to leave. Alec stood up and squeezed her hand one more time before stepping back. “I’ll be right out in the hall, Iz.”

“No, Alec can stay. Please, let him stay,” Izzy said back quickly to the medics who agreed. Alec moved to the other side of the bed letting Simon have his spot back. The lead medic checked her progress and announced that she had moved from four to eight since their last check and it shouldn’t be more than an hour now. 

“Wow, babe, you really did just need Alec here, huh?” Simon asked jokingly even though his response got a huge genuine smile from Izzy and Alec. 

Simon called the rest of the family in for the last visit before Izzy delivered. Magnus went directly to Alec who he hadn’t seen in a few days for a moment to say hello to each other. 

Clary came over to them after a few moments and said hello to Alec and whispered in his ear, “when Jace and I have a baby, you have to be there for me too because you have baby magic, I swear. She literally went up four centimeters just by you being here.” 

Alec and Magnus both started laughing and Alec agreed with another hug to Clary before going back to Izzy’s side. He comforted Izzy with the other four until her pain escalated and medics informed them that Izzy was ready to deliver. 

The medics asked who was staying for the birth since Maryse, Robert, Max, and Raphael had arrived at that point. Izzy immediately answered that Simon and Alec were staying with her, not surprising to anyone in the room. After another thirty minutes of pushing, Izzy finally delivered her little girl who let out a huge cry as she was placed in Simon’s arms. 

“You did so good, baby,” Simon whispered as he set their daughter into Izzy’s arms. She cradled the little pink bundle into her chest while they both cried. 

Alec gave their family a moment before Izzy called him over and set a still crying baby Elaine in his arms. “Big brother, meet Elaine,” Izzy whispered as Alec cradled his niece and goddaughter into the crook of his arm. 

Alec rocked her slowly while running a finger across her cheek. “Hey there, sweetheart, I’m your Uncle Alec,” he said softly and kissed her forehead, stopping the little girl’s crying instantly as she looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Oh my gosh, he’s already her favorite, that is so not fair,” Simon joked as Alec and Izzy shared a watery smile. Alec walked over and sat in the chair next to Izzy’s bed close enough so Izzy could hold Elaine’s tiny fingers. Simon came around and sat next to Alec who patted Simon on the shoulder and smiled at him. That was what the rest of the family saw when they were waved in by the medics after they had everything cleaned up. 

Clary came over as Simon introduced Elaine to her godmother who took the baby from Alec’s arms. Jace sat with Clary on the couch while she held the baby and Maryse, Max, and Robert came to Izzy’s side while Simon talked to Raphael. 

Magnus walked around Alec’s chair and put his arms around his husband’s shoulders who leaned back into Magnus’ hold. “I can’t wait until it’s our turn,” he whispered into Alec’s ear. 

Alec lifted his hands up to hold Magnus' arms around his chest while he tilted his head back and kissed Magnus on the cheek. “Me neither, baby. I love you,” Alec whispered back. Magnus said it back with a kiss to Alec’s lips. 

“Hey you two, stop being cute, this is my baby’s day,” Izzy joked causing everyone to causing a big round of laughs. Alec got up and walked over to his sister and sat next to her on the bedside. Everyone focus was back on the baby leaving the siblings to have their own moment. “For the record, big brother, I can’t wait until you become a dad either. You’ll be the best dad, you’re already the best big brother.” 

Alec and Izzy both chuckled at the tears in both their eyes as Alec leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Thank you, Iz. You’re the best sister a guy could ever have, I can’t wait to watch be the best mom too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it was requested that I add when Alec becomes a father so here we go.

Alec slammed the phone down onto the desk and put his head in his hands while massaging his temples. He had just spent hours on the phone with an instructor at the academy who had been undermining warlocks in her teachings. Once Alec got word of this woman’s lessons on the downworld, he decided to give her a call which made him want to throw open a portal and send an arrow through into the teacher’s office. 

“Uh oh, Ellie, I think we need to cheer up Uncle Alec,” Izzy said lightly from the door of his office. She had her three month old daughter in the crook of her arm while moved behind Alec’s desk and perched herself on his desk. 

Alec immediately perked up and smiled when he saw his two favorite girls in front of him. Izzy set Elaine on Alec’s chest who cuddled into her uncle’s neck and squeezed his shirt into her little hands. “Hey peanut,” Alec said into her hair as he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“What’s up, big brother? What’s got you feeling down?” Izzy asked as she took one of his hands in her own. 

“I just got off the phone with that bit-that terrible woman from the academy,” Alec said, stopping himself from cursing in front of his niece causing his sister to laugh at him. 

Izzy hopped down off his desk and motioned for him to stand up her hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here for today. You haven’t had a day off for months and Magnus is still gone so I know that you haven’t been sleeping well. I’ll get Jace to look after the Institute.” 

Alec looked up at her hesitantly and then stood up with her. “Yeah okay, honestly, I could use a day with you two anyway.” Izzy smiled and held her brother’s free arm as they walked down the hall to find Jace. 

After finding Jace and handing over the Institute for the day, Izzy went to grab Elaine’s diaper bag and called Simon who was out on a mission with Clary to let him know that she will be at Alec’s loft. The siblings made their way down the street before Izzy suggested they grab lunch. Both laughed for the rest of the walk back after a woman in the cafe told them ‘their daughter’ was beautiful. 

When they arrived at the loft, they both went straight to the couch where Izzy sat and let Alec curl up in her lap with Elaine on his chest, the opposite of their usual resting position together. They watched a movie for awhile and just relaxed, Izzy letting Alec complain about the woman from the academy and a few new recruits before she startled him by asking, “Big brother, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course, what’s on your mind?” Alec replied looking up at her. He got distracted for a second when Elaine smacked her hand on his chin with her little fingers curling around Alec’s bottom lip. He laughed at her and pretended to bite her fingers making the baby giggle loudly. When he looked back up at his sister, he could see tears on Izzy’s waterline. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly as he sat up and set his niece down in the baby swing next to the couch so he could hold his sister. “Iz, talk to me.”

“Are you ever mad at me about this?” Izzy asked while making a small gesture towards Elaine in the swing. She clung onto Alec and hid her face into his shoulder after asking the question.

“Isabelle, what are you talking about? What could possibly make me mad about Elaine? You are an amazing mother and I love that you trust me with her so much.” 

“Alec, of course I trust you with her. You are the best with her outside of me and Simon, I have always been able to count on you for everything, this isn’t any different. But at the same time, I never want to feel like I am rubbing this is your face...that I have a baby and can have a baby whenever...and y-you c-can’t…” 

“Iz…” Alec whispered as he held her tighter. “Baby sister, look at me,” he said as he raised her chin with his hand. “I don’t how long you have been thinking like that, but I will never, and I mean never, hold it against you that you started a family. I am so proud of you and so happy for you. Even if...even if Magnus and I never have the chance to have our own kids-”

“No! Stop that, you will. You will be dad, big brother, I promise. I will find a way no matter what for you to build your own family. That is what you deserve,” Izzy declared, cutting off Alec’s words. 

Alec held his sister closer and whispered in her ear, “How could I ever be mad at you when you say things like that?” making Izzy laugh into his shoulder. They stayed like that until Elaine cried out for attention. The three of them stayed curled up on the couch together for the rest of the day until Magnus and Simon came in together finding their spouses cuddled up asleep. 

\---

Two weeks later, the whole family is over at Alec and Magnus’ loft for a family dinner to celebrate Alec’s birthday. He had asked for a simple family night together which everyone was happy to oblige. Alec was in the kitchen cooking with Maryse while the rest of the family was spread out around the kitchen and dining room. 

Simon and Clary sat at the table with Max who was holding Elaine while Jace and Izzy helped Magnus put drinks together at the drink cart. Alec and Maryse were laughing about something at the stove when a fire message flew into Alec’s hand. “No, I was adamant with everyone at the Institute that there was no messaging Alec today in any form!” Jace let out in frustration. 

Izzy was about to say something about the interruption as well, but everyone was shocked into silence when they watched Alec put his elbows down on the counter and hide his face in his hands, fire message still in between his fingers. After a few seconds of heavy quiet, Magnus went to his side when they saw Alec’s shoulders begin to shake and heard him sniffle back some tears. “Alexander, talk to me, sweetheart,” Magnus whispered into his hair as he leaned over his side trying to comfort his husband. 

Alec stood up and wiped away the tears that had fallen while showing the the fire message to Magnus whose hand immediately went to his mouth as he hiccupped a cry as well. Magnus threw his arms around Alec’s waist and huddled himself into his husband’s chest while he took his turn to cry. “Guys, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Jace asked worriedly, feeling tension, surprise, and an odd sense of relief coming through the parabatai bond. 

Alec slid his hand down Magnus’ arm to intertwine their fingers as he turned towards Izzy. “We have to go see the Silent Brothers for a little while, we will back soon,” Alec said shakily causing Izzy to sprint across the kitchen throwing herself into Alec’s body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her slightly off the floor and she reached a hand out towards Magnus who took it gratefully. 

A few seconds later, Magnus and Alec walked through a portal leaving the family thoroughly confused besides Izzy who was the only one who knew about Alec and Magnus’ deal with the Silent Brothers. An hour passed while the family tried to get Izzy to spill the secret which she held in tightly while waiting for her brother’s return. Jace was the most agitated, thinking something might be wrong with Alec that he didn’t know about. 

The conversation halted when a portal flicked open in the living room revealing Magnus with a bag over his arm followed quickly by Alec who had a small blanket bundled into his chest. The room was quiet again with the shock of their return until Magnus put his arm around Alec’s waist and announced, “Everyone, meet Maeve Isabelle Lightwood-Bane, our daughter.” 

Izzy gasped at hearing her niece’s middle name, “You gave her my name?” she asked with a teary voice. 

“Of course, Isabelle, she needed a name that would give her confidence and strength just like her aunt and godmother,” Magnus answered with a smile as Alec let a few tears escape at his sister’s reaction. 

Izzy went to Alec’s side and hugged him tight while looking at the tiny baby girl wrapped up in a blanket. She looked up at him with a huge smile and whispered, “Happy birthday, big brother.”


End file.
